User talk:Bond em7/Archive70
re: thanks! Thank you, Bond! I'm probably going to need someone to post with Tessa (Slytherin seeker) for the Ravenclaw VS Slytherin match if I happen to not be able to get to it, so if you can...? If not, it's ok! I can find someone else! I just want to have all my bases covered in case my activity dies out. Melinda That would be great. If Bradley would need to be an active character... well my count is getting pretty high. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:27, September 6, 2017 (UTC) The Davidsons Hey, so I'm starting to feel a bit disconnected from Clara. Are you planning on keeping Emilie? Have you already gotten rid of her? :P I won't delete her if you have plans for your character (I'm sending this to the whole family) but I don't want to hang onto a character that's not getting used much. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:32, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Aurors I'm working on something for the Aurors mostly because of the recent blog post. Should hopefully come to light today or tomorrow. 14:58, September 6, 2017 (UTC) stuff So, I'm going to disappear at some point, most likely, but in the case I don't - would you like to RP? With classes cancelled and the effects of Irma still pending, I've found myself somewhat bored. xD I was thinking maybe Noele (or Karith)/Tessa, Willow/Anna Marie, Evangeline/Melinda, Fabien/Noelle? Or anything else, honestly. :P Thought I was thinking... I have a kid that's the same age as Aria. Would you maybe want to RP them at some point? It might be a bit hard to make sense of two five-year-olds alone, but like, they don't have to be. xD You RP Ash, and then - well, yeah. But it's up to you!! :D RP? We could do Faith/Rose? Finally get around to tackling that pesky darkness? Any others in mind? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:02, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :Sure. Melinda/Eric and Renee/Noelle sound fun. I can start the latter, if you wanna start the former? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:15, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Here! Kiddos are napping. So I should have 60-90 minutes to RP. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:47, September 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: You can try looking for him there, but the bomber is a completely separate terrorist from the others. So, whatever tactic you want to use to find him is fine. You can interrogate Barnes more, you go assist with the other scenarios and talk to one of them if any are captured alive. However, you and Soa want to handle this if entirely up to you. 13:12, September 11, 2017 (UTC) RP Hey! I was wondering (since it's been a while) if you were interested in roleplaying? �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 16:21, September 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm fine with whoever. What would you be interested in? �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 19:14, September 13, 2017 (UTC) RPs Any post-attack RPs that you'd be interested in? :) I'm on break in ten minutes for about an hour. And then I'll be off and on during nap. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:06, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :Why don't we do Rose/Regan. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:27, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Rose I'm pretty sure she got threatened with the knife when the Aurors first bust in. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:13, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :He scowls as the Aurors bust in, seizing Rose Black by the hair and holding a knife to her throat. "Drop your wand, or I slit her throat," he says scowling at Elvira. I found it. :P GM Hi! Do you think you can GM the Hufflepuff VS Slytherin match? It's alright if not, I can make the arrangements necessary so I can GM! I'm just wondering since I do need someone unbiased. :P ::It's alright! Thank you nonetheless. RE: I don't know really, mostly because that's not up to me in the end. It probably will got shot up to the DMLE head and if he chooses to keep Emilie, Beta 1 can always take her to trial so it would be up to the Wizengamot. Whether it's a full trial or not, I don't really know. Duncan certainly isn't pleased with her methods, and after it's all said and done will put her on probation pending the decision of the DMLE head. Mostly because of his view on torture. 16:34, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back! Yeah, not a whole lot. The Auror thing has super died down, so maybe we can finish the Thomas/Elle RP and then Elle/Faith or some other Bagman (Melinda?) can do a post-hospital visit RP at her house. Thanks. I enjoyed putting it together. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:03, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :New section. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:26, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Hi, it's so great to hear from you again! And thank you so much. You know, I think you're the first person to actually say that you aren't desperate to RP with me, I appreciate it. I'd love to start something up though, if you wanted. I only have Anna right now, so I don't know who might be a good match. It's up to you if you want to or not :) ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 17:19, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Re What about Rose and Mel, since I haven't roleplayed her yet? �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 21:22, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Attaways I updated Alden's model to Ian Somerhalder. Might wanna do the same for Arthur. They've definitely outgrown their other one. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:16, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Storylines Well this might take me my entire break to respond to. :P *Elle/Thomas: They can have troubles (or be unable) to conceive if you want. It would definitely give them something... especially if I go through with the loose plans I have for Faith right now. I am looking forward to seeing how Kane's death affects the family. *Melinda/Eric: Let's do that date! Feel free to start it somewhere and I'll follow. :) I'm just gonna go with he heard the news about Emmett's involvement in the case-- so we'll see what kind of impact that has on the date. *Noelle: We can RP her and Renee again if you want, with Renee delivering the news. :) *Davidsons: Carn just went inactive for 7 weeks, so... idk how long she'd be on sabbatical/leave/whatever you called it. I don't think Yorkie killed off Harley-- I think he's just unconscious, but the post isn't clear. Maybe we can start a Clara/Emilie RP with her delivering the news, and for right now he can just be in critical condition until we confirm/deny that he's dead. *Arthur/Alden. It has been my plan for Alden to get hospitalized again, for some time (for awhile now). I want to delay his starting adulthood, because I think that'll be really interesting. I'll post with him in St. Mungo's at some point soon. *Faith/Rose: Faith won't have any lasting damage, no. Carn proposed to me to have Faith join Dakota on his sabbatical (while Carn's away OOC). I don't want to give her up for 7 OOC weeks though. :P ....but she might come back pregnant. I haven't fully decided yet. I think she'll join Dakota for part of the trip, but remain at home (to work with Rose) for some of it too. *I don't remember when they were going to show Regan the arthouse either. But 15 seems a decent age. so we can definitely RP that with her and Ferlen! Maybe I'll throw something in there from Rex just to.... mess with them a bit. ;) *Ash/Charity: She's not pregnant yet. I was kind of waiting to follow through on the idea that Jewel was messing with her, since that was only just starting to get RPed. We can do that, or assume it happened and go to them figuring out what to do post-discovery? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:48, September 27, 2017 (UTC) :No worries, I just wanted to make sure I'd thoroughly responded to everything. :P If Arthur's good with potions, Thomas would definitely take him on. When you say "major issue" for Elle, are we talking friendship-ending issue? Cause I like them too much to do something like that to them. :P Any thoughts on Ash/Charity? Or do we wanna get through everything else, first? I posted on El Rincon del Diablo for Melinderic. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:27, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Re Right now he's alive, just on the brink of death. Figured I'd give him some more development. I had originally planned to have him in the hostage crisis, but I waasn't in a situation to be posting at the moment so, now he's a bomb victim XD Hey Up for an Rp? I'm fine with that, probably suits me to cause I might not be on all day. Maybe Anna and Nyx Rowland? RPs Owed Hey! So, I'm back for the time being, and I wanted to use this timeframe to get some RPs done. Among them are: *Karith & Tessa (she's moving back into the citadel, so maybe he pays a visit? or getting back into the gist of training? or both.) *Emilie & Wesley (they're both aurors... and americans!) *Noelle & Tessa (so... i'm fairly certain noelle is still part of tbp, and tessa is moving back into the citadel, so... i think it's understandable they came across one another? idk. i just think it'd be interesting to see how they interacted. xD) *Melinda & Evangeline (i think it'd be interesting, especially if eric and melinda are finally going out :P) *Noelle & Evangeline (you offered this one at some point, we just never got around to it) *Elle & Malia (i'm fairly certain they played on the british quidditch league the same seasons, plus they both know thomas) I understand we won't be able to get all of them done, but hopefully most! :D I've missed roleplaying with you! Hopefully we can catch up soon! RE: My Situation & Our RPS So, my activity was something I wanted to discuss privately, but since a lot of people are concerned, I think I'll just drop it here and hope everyone sees it. :P I see your point about my possibly disappearing for a long period of time. I do. I did let you know of that myself. But, it doesn't really concern me? Otherwise, I wouldn't have put Dunstan back in the running. :P I'm currently staying at a hotel. I was relocated because of my father's job, that ensures us safety, food, water, electricity, water, and above all (for me) - signal, and even wifi. We'll be here for the next month, easily, and by then, I'm fully certain that cell service will be restored back home. 28% has already been restored, if I'm not wrong, and AT&T has brigades over here working on reestablishing service. I'm currently staying in the city for the next couple of weeks, in a heavily populated area, so I know my wifi here - my signal - will be strong. So honestly, I'm not too concerned with that, and while I respect your concerns (and am trying to ease them here :P), I don't think you should worry. If I really believed I wouldn't be around, I'd have kept Dunstan off the election board. The reason for which I took him off was because the whole thing about staying at a hotel didn't come to light until, well, yesterday itself. But now we're here and we're here for a while. So... I hope this puts you more at ease? But like I said above, if I weren't confident in my ability to RP him, I'd just have not readded him. I hope this puts you more at ease!! :D As for the RPs, I'm definitely up for both Noelle/Tessa & Wesley/Emilie. Maybe the former at North Side Diagon Alley? I'd imagine Noelle can spot a thief from a mile away. As for Wesley/Emilie, does The Retro sound good? rp? Anyone you want. Im just bored 19:00, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Just a question This happens to come at a random time, I'm aware, but I felt the need to ask if you had any characters with relatives to be made? There's a big chance you don't, big chance you do, but I felt owling you was the best way to communicate. I'd look at the Wanted Character List, but frankly, I'm not sure it's up to date. Hope to hear from you soon! :) p.s. i'm looking to use katie stevens (as jane sloan) for said relative, just in case you ought to have more specifics :)